


Mumbles

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 4





	Mumbles

Emu laid on the couch after beating up the latest bugster. Soon, he was fast asleep, mumbling.

Hiiro looked up in worry as Emu sounded almost distressed.

“I wonder what he’s dreaming about?” Poppy asked aloud.

Nico laughed quietly, “Maybe we can get him to talk.” She approached and crouched down next to Emu. “Hey Emu.”

“Go away,” Emu grumbled. Soon he was quiet again but then let out a whimper.

“Wake him up, he’s having a nightmare,” Hiiro ordered.

Nico rolled her eyes, “Emu, what do you see?”

“Come back..”

Nico frowned.

“Who do you want to come back?” Poppy asked quietly.

“Come back..”

Hiiro sighed and stood up, “Emu, wake up.” He spoke loudly.

Emu shot up quickly, looking at Nico and Poppy who were next to him in confusion.

“What were you dreaming about?” Nico wondered.

Emu frowned and shrugged, “I don’t remember.”

“You kept saying ‘come back’.” Poppy informed.

Emu shook his head, “It’s nothing.” He glanced at the clock, “I better go check on my patients.”

Later in the elevator Hiiro ran into Emu.

“Thank you for waking me,” Emu said quietly.

“I told them to wake you sooner but they wanted to mess with you instead,” Hiiro rolled his eyes.

“I don’t get nightmares as much anymore, but they do still happen occasionally.”

“Well, if you ever want to talk, I’m here.” 

Emu raised an eyebrow, “You?”

“I know how nightmares can get. Especially after Saki..” Hiiro admitted before the door opened.

Emu gave him a small smile, “Thanks Hiiro.” 

Hiiro exited leaving Emu alone, thinking that maybe he wasn’t as alone as his nightmares told him.


End file.
